Ain't Misbehaving (A Roaring 20's Adventure)
by jibber59
Summary: There are always more consequences than one expects. Part 3 of the Introduction Trilogy. Which was one story, then became two. And so on. WARNING: Contains spoilers for All That Jazz, and Loving You, Always. Strongly advise that you read those first, and in that order. No fair complaining – you have been warned! (If I could insert an emoji, he'd be winking at you now!)
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Standish walked down from his suite on the top floor of the converted office building. He enjoyed the privacy the space gave him, and usually luxuriated in his comfort up there until well into the afternoon before heading down to take care of whatever was needed in his speakeasy. The Ace of Spades was his pride and joy, and very few things could take precedence over that. Until the events of last night. Now, while still an intricate part of his life, the club had moved down a rung to second place. The reason why was resting, he hoped comfortably, two floors below him. He tapped lightly on the door to the private room, waiting with forced patience for an answer. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened a small crack.

"Good morning Miss Rocios. I trust I have not disturbed your sleep?"

She shook her head slightly, stepping back to open the door to allow him in. She had a blanket from the bed wrapped tightly around her. The dressing gown he had sent to the room lay untouched on a chair.

"I am sorry I am not presentable for company Señor."

"Nonsense. It is I who should apologize for intruding on you at such a godforsaken hour."

She looked over to the wall clock. It was getting close to noon. "I see your conception of time has not changed over the years."

His eyes clouded over at her reference. "Time slowed down considerably for the last two years my dear."

She turned away, trying to put more distance between them as she took a seat on the far side of the bed. He reluctantly respected her need for the space.

"I couldn't help but notice you did not have any baggage with you when you arrived last evening. Are your belongings being sent to you?"

"Señor Ortiz told me I was not to bring anything. I did not own anything. It was not allowed."

Ezra fought to keep the anger from surfacing, afraid she would take it as directed at her. She had been right last night when she said she was no longer the woman he had known. Gone was the fight, the fire. He wished with all his heart he had been the one to fire the fatal shot.

He smiled, hoping it was convincing. "Excellent. A completely fresh start. I shall arrange for someone to accompany you to purchase a new wardrobe. I daresay the fashions here are different from what you have been used to."

"I cannot afford to purchase a wardrobe. Perhaps I could find a few items at a second-hand shop…" she faded off, realizing she didn't even have the funds for that.

"You need clothing, and it will be my pleasure to ensure you are dressed in the finest garments available."

She shook her head, speaking softly. "No. I do not want to be indebted to you, to anyone. Ever again."

"It is not a debt my dear. There is no need to repay-"

The softness disappeared. "NO! I will not be a kept woman again. Ever!" The spark faded as quickly as it had appeared, and fear took over again. "I am sorry – I did not…" She stepped back again, eyes darting in quest of a place to hide.

Ezra walked very slowly to her. "Inez. Look at me." He waited. "Please. Look at me." She raised her eyes without moving her head. "I will never, for any reason, lay a hand on you in violence. In the unimaginable event such a travesty ever happens, Tiny will have orders to seek full retribution, by any means he deems appropriate. You recall how fond of you he has always been? I believe his revenge would be complete. But it will never be needed. I will die before hurting you. Before ever allowing you to be hurt. Do you understand that?"

She nodded slowly.

"Do you believe that?" he added.

She continued to nod, but this time added a smile. "I do, Señor."

He took another step and reached his hand to her chin, gently lifting her head. "I recall trying for some time to convince you to call me Ezra, not Señor. I assume I will have to resume that effort." He spoke in a soft voice that made her heart race.

"Si, Señor." She smiled again, taking a shy step backwards.

As much as he longed to take her in his arms and reassure her of her place in his world, he knew she was nowhere close to being ready for that. Instead, he took her lightly by the shoulders, his gaze never wavering and his voice again firm.

"Now, as for your being a 'kept' woman. I do not own you. No one does. There is no debt, it has all been forgiven. I would wager it was long since paid off, but that is a matter we shall not dwell on or discuss again. You are free to come or go as you please. My hope is that it will please you to stay here." She opened her mouth to object, but Ezra didn't stop to allow it. "I have ample guest quarters here that you are welcome to use until have recovered sufficiently to find a suitable accommodation. There are several apartment buildings in the area, as well as boarding houses. As for clothing, you will need appropriate attire for your new job. Repayment can be arranged through your wages."

"What job could I find? I am suited only to be a companion. An escort. A pros–"

He realized his grip was tightening by reflex and he immediately let go, but his anger did not abate. His tone was uncompromising. "Do not finish that thought. And do not allow it ever again to enter your mind."

"It is true."

"NO! Damn, I wish I could find a way to kill him again. Slowly." He took a breath, trying to calm himself for her sake. "I told you last night, you are the victim in this. I see you in no other way, and if it takes me the rest of my life, I will convince you of that."

He was thrilled to see another shy smile come to her. "I will admit Señor, I would look forward to the effort."

"Now," _calm yourself Standish_ "as for the matter of employment. Your references from your last place of employment in New Orleans are impeccable, and I am in need of an experienced manager to assist me in overseeing my various businesses and ventures."

"I do not want your charity."

"Charity? Perish the thought. Why do people insist on interpreting my actions in such a libelous manner? I promise you Miss Rocios, you will earn your way. And, as my representative, it is imperative that you present yourself in a business like, yet highly styled manner. Toward that end, I expect you to find appropriate clothing, the costs for which will be deducted from your pay in a manner I see fit."

"You told me last night that you have changed. I fail to see that. You are every bit the pretender you have always been Señor Standish. And I am forever grateful for that."

Ezra huffed slightly. "I shall assume that was intended as some form of compliment and shall accept it in that spirit. Now, as to the matter of a shopping companion. Miss Wells, who has been assisting you since your arrival –"

"She has been wonderful."

"Yes, a delightful young woman, but hardly appropriate to this task. I will have to investigate some options for this. In the meantime, I will have breakfast sent up to you. You should rest for today." He softened his tone. "I would like to dine with you this evening, if you are up to it. We do not need to go out, if you do not feel ready for that."

"May I decide later?"

"Of course. I'll leave you to get some rest."

"You should do that too. I heard your friend from last night, the one who killed Ortiz, say you had been shot." He was touched by the concern in her voice and on her face.

"He exaggerated. It was a scratch."

"As I said, a pretender." He smiled at her comment as he left. Once he was beyond her hearing, she added. "Please Señor. Take care of yourself. I could not bear the experience of losing you again."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"I don't know Ezra. The ladies I know might not exactly suit the job you want." Buck grinned. "Which isn't to say your _Chiquita_ wouldn't look fine in what they pick out for her." The grin faded a bit at the glare he received in response.

"I would recommend you not consider Miss Rocios in that manner Mr. Wilmington."

"Steady Standish." Chris cautioned. "He didn't mean anything."

Buck hurried to agree. "Yeah Ezra. Sorry. I just –"

"No. It is I who should apologize. I am still a bit on edge from our experiences last evening. "

"Understandable Pard. It was a hell of a night. How's she doing today?"

"As well as could be expected, under the circumstances Mr. Tanner." He turned to face Chris. "And while I do appreciate your intervention, I cannot help but wish you had left him alive long enough to give me the chance to kill him."

"I get that. What I did seemed like the best option at the time. I can tell you, it was damned satisfying. As to the reason for your visit here, what makes you think the three of us would be able to recommend someone to go shopping? Not exactly our area."

"Most of my associates are ill-suited to the task. Additionally, as Miss Rocios will be working for me, she will have more than enough contact with them. I will concede I was hoping to introduce her to some people outside of that world."

Vin grinned. "I don't think you want Miss Nettie picking out clothes for her."

Ezra shuddered, not answering. Buck snapped his fingers. "What about Mrs. Travis?"

"Why would the spouse of a federal judge choose to associate even indirectly with me?" Ezra replied. "Furthermore, I don't imagine her tastes would reflect the look I was hoping for."

"No, not her. **Mary** Travis."

"We don't need to be bothering her for something like that." Chris had blanched slightly, a fact Buck noted but did not comment on.

Ezra disagreed. "She might well be the ideal choice. She is, from my understanding, a capable and thoughtful woman. I don't doubt she would be able to find the appropriate compromise – modern enough to be fashionable, while maintaining the aura of professionalism."

Vin put on an air of innocence. "You seem to be on good terms with the judge. Maybe you could ask him if he'd send her over."

He stiffened slightly. "The fact that I went to Judge Travis on a matter of criminal concern should not lead you to conclude I have any other dealings with him. In case you had failed to notice, we serve opposite sides of the law."

"Of course you do Ezra. Never meant to suggest otherwise."

Buck didn't bother hiding his enjoyment of the discussion. "Chris here can give her a call. She works in the Judge's office, but I'm guessing she could take a few hours tomorrow to help out. If he asks her nice."

Chris's growl was deep and sincere. Then he flashed back on the look of quiet terror that had been in Inez's eyes until the moment Ortiz was dead, and the relief that came after. "Fine. I'll ask the judge to ask her. For your friend Standish. Doing this for her – you understand?"

"And she will appreciate the sacrifice you are making."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"I think," Mary Travis turned smiling to her new friend, "that we have made an excellent start on rebuilding a wardrobe for you. I also think you have had enough for the day."

Inez wanted to object. She wanted to spend the day outdoors, roaming wherever she fancied, and doing as she pleased. The freedom was exhilarating. But Mary was right, she was also exhausting herself. She shouldn't be this tired, having slept or at least rested most of the previous day. The only exception had been a quiet, private, and somewhat uncomfortable dinner. Both participants seemed to be unable to relax, and the strain brought the evening to an early end, with Ezra offering work as a welcomed excuse.

Mary smile turned to gentle concern. "Oren gave me a general idea of what you have been through. No details," she added hastily at the look of distress, "just that you have been under a great deal of stress. Enough for me to understand that you need to be taking things easy. Shock has a way of draining the energy quickly."

"You speak from experience?" Inez could see a hint of sadness.

"I lost my husband recently. Less than a year."

Inez took her hand. "I am so sorry."

"Accepting it is one thing. Getting past it is another. You need to allow yourself the time to do both, and a large part of that is giving your body a chance to recover from – everything." Inez's make-up had failed to completely hide the bruising. You had to be close to see it, and Mary had noticed that and other markings as she helped Inez try on outfits. She'd also noticed the rejection of anything with short sleeves or a lower back. She would have to talk to her father-in-law about insuring whoever had done that was no longer a threat.

She put her shoulders back in a show of certainty and took Inez by the hand. "Lunch is in order. A wonderful, proper lunch to rebuild your strength. Complete with some decedent desserts."

"No. I have spent enough of Señor Standish's money today."

Mary froze. "Standish. Ezra Standish? He is paying for this?" She struggled to keep the anger from her voice. "What are you doing with that gangster?"

"Señor Standish is not a gangster." Inez pulled back.

"He runs a speakeasy. He has his hands in most of the criminal activities in this town."

"No. You are wrong. Yes, he runs a club, but he is not a hoodlum. He is a man of honour."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "He was involved in the matter that got my husband killed. I don't know all the details, but the papers have said he killed a man in order to avoid being indicted himself. He is dangerous Inez."

She shook her head, refusing to accept any of that. "Newspapers print what they are told to. I do not believe he would do such a thing. Why was he not arrested if that is true?"

"He's got too much power in this town for that to happen. Trust me Inez. You need to get away from him."

"He saved me. He is the reason I am not in danger from the man who attacked me. Assaulted me." She paused, lowering her voice. "Raped me. Señor Standish is a good man. I will not accept any other idea."

Mary mentally took a step away. Clearly, this woman was delusional. Or tragically misinformed. Either way, upsetting her now was not going to help anyone. "Alright. I will accept what you say for the moment. And if you don't want to spend his money, will you let me buy you lunch?"

"No, thank you. I am tired and would like to go home."

"I am sorry Inez. I didn't intend to upset you. Just as you don't know the man I am talking about, I don't know the Ezra Standish you are describing."

"I understand. Please, I would like to go home now."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Mary cleared the table as Oren Travis finished off his coffee. "Excellent meal my dear, as always. Are you going to share with me now the reason I got this last-minute invitation?"

"I know how you eat when you are on your own, and with Evie out of town, I thought you should have at least one decent dinner.

"My wife has been gone for several days. Why today?"

"You are a very suspicious man."

He smiled. "Am I wrong?"

"I also wanted to thank you for giving me the afternoon off to help Miss Rocios with her errands. She seems like a lovely woman, albeit a bit fragile at the moment."

"She has been through a great deal."

Mary pulled out a chair to sit again. "Why didn't you tell me she was involved with Standish when you asked for this favour?"

"What difference does that make?"

Mary looked stunned. "You can't be serious? He was responsible for what happened to Steven. Why are we doing favours for the man who had my husband – your son – killed? Good Lord Oren, what does he have on you?"

Stunned didn't come close to his own reaction. "That's what you think? Where did you get any of that idea?"

"He shot a detective. The papers say it was all part of a cover-up. He is crooked and powerful. And I know Steven had spoken to him shortly before he died."

Travis took a deep breath. "I have been trying to protect you. I can see now that was a foolish thing to do. Half-truths are worse than lies." He leaned back in his seat, organizing his thoughts while she watched him, unblinking. "What I am going to tell you can never be repeated. To anyone. For any reason. Lives quite literally depend on it." Mary nodded solemnly. "Ezra Standish is not what you believe him to be. If that became common knowledge, he would be dead within the week."

They both settled comfortably as Judge Travis filled her in on all the details. When he was done, she was speechless for several minutes.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like you had another good night." Vin grinned at the groan his comment got from Buck. Hung-over didn't seem to do his condition justice. The bags under his eyes were deep and rough, even though they couldn't be seen right now as Buck's head was on the desk, buried in his arms.

"I don't think the coffin varnish was up to my usual standards last night." Came the muffled reply.

"Ezra hears you calling his liquor 'coffin varnish' he'll skin you alive."

"In the first place, he'd find a subtler way to extract justice from Buck, and in the second place, he wouldn't have sold it to him in the first place." Chris paused, realizing how little sense that made. It was a testament to Buck's condition that he failed to respond. "Where were you drinking?"

"At a blind pig." He raised his head slowly, grimacing as the light hit his eyes. He reached for the glass of water and sipped at it, having learned the hard way that large gulps just resulted in unpleasant side effects.

Vin just stared. "When did you lose your mind? Those places are dumps."

"Well, it was convenient to the company I was keeping."

Chris was frowning deeper now. "Likely too convenient. Ain't like you to fall into a honey-trap Buck. You OK? You've been coming in like this for a week now."

Buck looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Just 'cause a man chooses to get blotto once in a while doesn't mean there's anything wrong."

"Well it doesn't sound like something you'd been doing if everything was fine." Vin observed.

Chris watched for a moment. "OK – long as it doesn't affect what you do during the day, it's not my business. Yet."

"We got something to do during the day?" Buck asked, happy for a change of subject.

"There's some kind of political rally coming up in town. We've been asked to review the security for it."

Buck sat back dejected. "That sounds dull."

"Good pay, no risk. Works for me." Chris replied. "Can't all be like it was in the past few weeks."

"Frankly," Vin added, "I could do without another night like we had last week for some time."

Buck eyed them both. "You can't tell me you weren't happier than a pair of pigs in shit to take out Ortiz."

"Course we were. And Henderson before that. Just saying, sometimes a few soft jobs ain't a bad thing."

"You talk to Standish recently?"

Chris shook his head. "Not since he came in last week asking for help with Inez. Why?"

"Just wondered how they were doing is all." he answered quietly.

He rolled his eyes, anger flushing his face. "Ah shit. That's why you ain't drinking there? Buck, you can't be thinking like that."

"I know."

"Like what?" Vin was lost. "What's going on?"

"When she fainted Chris. When I carried her. I could just – well hell. I get why he was willing to give up everything for her."

"Buck, you cannot fall in love with a woman just because she fainted into your arms." Chris tried to reason with him.

Vin caught on and wasn't happy. "You can't be thinking about making a move on her Wilmington. Not after everything they've been through. Hell, she didn't even faint into your arms. Ezra caught her – you just carried her 'cause he was too damn weak after saving our lives to do it himself."

"I know that Vin!" Buck snapped back. "Why the hell do you think I'm staying away?" He took a deep breath. "Look. I'll be fine. Just need to find someone else to catch my attention."

"Which you are doing by staying out every night, hooking up with every skirt in town?" Chris demanded.

"Not every skirt. Just the ones with dark hair.'

"Jeez Buck. Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Doubt it."

Vin couldn't see any point in going over what Buck clearly knew was wrong, so tried to change the subject. "Well, while you're out whoopin' it up, at least the kid is getting the place to himself. He all settled in yet?"

"Haven't been around enough to really say. Brought his stuff on Friday. He was right. A suitcase and a couple of bags. Doesn't own much."

"Here's a thought Buck. Why not go home tonight and see if he needs anything? Maybe talk to your new roommate instead of getting plastered." Chris stared him down. "And maybe not be so wrecked in the morning."

Buck said nothing as he shoved himself away from his desk and stormed out, allowing the door to slam behind him.

"Pretty rough on him Chris."

"You haven't seen this before – I have. He gets himself fixated on something, or someone, he can't have. Tears him apart. Stops thinking with his brain."

"That gets dangerous."

Chris thought back on the number of times he'd gone through this with his friend. "I know. He gets past it, for the most part. Think part of him always stays in love with them – the ones he can't have. Maybe that's how he stays a bachelor – only falls for the ones already taken."

"Happen a lot?"

"Not a lot, and not for a while now. He'll get over it. Just be better for him if he can quit before he has so far to climb back."

Vin thought about it for a minute, then took his life in his hands. "Sarah was one – wasn't she?"

Chris nodded. "That's how I know he'll never make a move on Inez. No matter how deep he feels it, he won't let himself make that final move."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck was back at his desk when Chris arrived the next morning. They gave each other the look that said all that needed to be said – a look only long-time friends can really understand. Buck hung up the phone a moment later.

"You hear anything from the kid in the last day or two?"

"Not a peep. He trying to reach us?"

"Don't know. He never showed up home last night."

"Maybe he found some company?" Vin offered, coming in from the back room with coffee for Buck. He took a sip and scowled.

"What do you put in this Tanner? Nobody makes coffee this bad."

Vin took a large gulp. "Fine by me."

Buck set the cup down and pushed it aside. "JD is head over heels for Casey. Wouldn't look at anyone else, and he's afraid of what Standish would do to him if he moves to fast with her."

"Forget Standish." Vin chuckled. "Nettie'll string him up."

"You haven't been home enough to know Buck - maybe he found another place?"

"All his stuff, such as it is, is still in the room. He doesn't have enough he could just leave it behind. No one at the paper heard from him since he went out yesterday morning."

Chris was getting an uneasy feeling. "Do they know where he was going?"

"Just said he got a message and took off. Some kind of lead on something they figure. Not big on sharing information there."

"Don't want to lose out on a story I guess." Vin suggested.

Buck looked over to Chris. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah – it doesn't sit right. Any idea what kind of story he was working on?"

"Nah – like you said, I haven't been around enough."

Vin could read his mood without difficulty. "Don't do that. You're not his babysitter."

"Maybe, but it would sure as shit would help if we had some information."

"OK, we don't have a lot else going on this morning. Let's ask around some. Vin – try talking to Josiah. He seems to know a hell of a lot about what's happening in his neighbourhood."

"He listens well. Even when it's hearing what people aren't saying."

Chris nodded as he turned back to Buck. "You and I will start asking around. Diners, shops, anywhere you can think."

"He said something about races a few days back. Maybe I'll head to the track."

"OK, I'll scout this area. What time does The Ace open up?"

Buck looked up. "You think Standish might know something?"

"If he did, and if it was trouble, I'm thinking he'd tell us. I'm hoping Casey might have an idea what he was up to."

Vin grabbed his jacket to head out. "I'll check in with her on my way back. You try calling Ezra. It can't hurt."

Chris looked as his watch. Ten o'clock. "He won't be up yet, and they won't wake him. I'll check after lunch if we still need to." He saw the worry still on Buck's face. "Relax – I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

If there was a bigger waste of time than these ridiculous businessman's meetings, Ezra was unable to name it. The timing of the meeting didn't help matters. What kind of fools have breakfast meetings. He had at least succeeding in pushing it to a mid-morning brunch, but this was far to early in the day for any business to be conducted. Once again, he sat in another man's club discussing matters that were of no real concern or interest. Since the matter of searching for the papers seemed to have been tabled, at least for the moment, Johnson, O'Malley, Colombo and Rodriguez were now apparently desperately in search of other ways to assert their importance in the community. If it hadn't been so pathetic, Ezra might have found it amusing.

He'd sipped at O'Malley's sub-par whiskey flavored coffee for the last 45 minutes (if he was going to be up this early, he needed something to wake him) while the others talked of new ventures, taking over turf, and blocking any outsiders from establishing a foothold in the area. The entire effort was ludicrous. There was little doubt that if the thugs from Chicago or New York wanted to spread out, they would do so. Trying to stop them was insanity. Trying to minimize the damage was the best they could hope for. Finally, when the conversation hit a lull, Ezra stood and made his excuses to leave, claiming he needed to be back at his club for a delivery.

"Is it your intention to make these meetings a recurring event? I would like to prepare my calendar accordingly, and suggest we make this a little later in the day."

"We aren't finished talking here Standish. We still have the other problem. As long as those papers are out there with someone, we're all at risk." _Damn._ He had hoped they were letting that go. "How come you ain't worried about it?"

"Worrying about what one cannot change is a waste of time, energy and resources Mr. O'Malley."

"Who says we can't change this? We get our hands on them, and we are in control."

Ezra didn't care for the direction this discussion was headed.

"You continue to say 'we'. Might I assume then that you are proposing we form some sort of more formally organized alliance for such ventures?" These were assuredly not the men he wanted to be locked into business dealings with. He'd seen their type far too often in his life. All about power and money, and about getting more of each. He had no qualms about getting his share of both. Even more than his share. But, and this never ceased to amaze him, he had his boundaries. A Standish with scruples was an embarrassment to the family name, and he really wasn't sure how or when it had happened. Nevertheless, it did put him at a bit of a disadvantage when it came to dealing with those who had none, like the men he sat with now.

"I figure we're the biggest suppliers in town. We want to stay in control, we need to get those papers back. God knows what's in them." Colombo was answering. "So yeah, we need to be - how'd you say it - organized."

"Yeah." O'Malley agreed - no surprise there. "Those easterners are moving in on other cities. We could be next."

"And you intend to be prepared. Always a good plan. Precisely how to you propose we retrieve these papers you are blindly putting your faith in, allowing for the fact we have no concept of where they now reside?."

"We don't, but others do."

Ezra felt a pit in his stomach. He had no question who the 'others' were presumed to be.

"What have you in mind?"

"Go for the weakest link. That kid reporter spent a lot of time with Travis, and he's gonna be a lot easier to break than those private dicks what took out Henderson." Colombo answered.

"Oh no my friend." Rodriguez had been quiet up until now but couldn't let that pass. "They didn't take him down. Our own Mr. Standish took care of that."

"Merely removing a hindrance." Ezra replied smoothly.

Colombo wasn't so sure. "You sure got a lot of the law on your side doing it."

"If I can perform an action is of benefit to me, and others, while at the same time garnering favour with the law, I will take full advantage of the opportunity. One would be a fool not to."

"Slick." Johnson noted.

Ezra shook his head. "No. Practical. Now, if we may return to the issue at hand. Are you proposing an effort to bribe this young man - Dunne I believe it is?" He fervently hoped this was the plan, as it might at least offer some time to work out a solution. Given that Dunne would flatly refuse the offer, it wouldn't be much time, but anything would help.

"Why waste money? Easier ways to get what we want."

"Given that he appears to be in good standing with those detectives you mentioned, and with Judge Travis, is that an avenue you wish to pursue at this time?"

Colombo spread his arms to shrug off the question. "Kinda late to be asking. My men grabbed him a few hours ago and have been 'chatting' with him since."

"Are you insane?" Ezra felt righteous indignation over being left out of the decision was appropriate and would camouflage his growing desire to panic. "You gather us together to discuss our options, having already proceeded with actions that will incur the wrath of men like that ensemble." He stood and paced. "If you have been foolish enough to kill this young man," _please - no!_ "they will hunt you down. I can assure you the result will be most unpleasant, and I have no intention of being caught up in this chaos of your making. Good day."

Johnson stepped into his path. "When did you get so squeamish Standish? Less than a month ago, you killed Henderson. Then you were in the middle of that crap at The Ace last week that took out Rodriquez's cousin." _Perfect, we needed that added to this mess_ Ezra thought. "What's the problem now?"

"Were you not listening? His associates. You fear interference from Chicago, yet you poke at the hornet's nest in your own backyard. I have no problem doing what needs to be done, but this did not need to be addressed in this manner. You gentlemen have no grasp on the concept of subtly."

"Ain't nothing subtle about spending 20 years in the slammer." Johnson pointed out.

"If you have killed this Mr. Dunne, you need not concern yourselves with prison time."

He aimed himself toward the door again, his mind racing to come up with a plan to rescue JD without putting an end to his own status, or life.

"Hold up Standish. Nobody's killing anybody. My men were told to talk with him - that's all. Sap probably has a few bruises by this point, but nothing worse." Colombo called over to one of his men. "Have Mancini let the kid go, with all the usual warnings about ratting out to the cops. Now, sit down Standish, and we'll figure on a plan that meets with everybody's OK."

"That will have to wait for another day Mr. Colombo. As indicated, I have other matters that I must attend to." _Like getting the hell away from you lunatics, and making sure Dunne is alright._

"Mr. Standish, if I might have a word with you before you leave."

 _Damn, I do not need this now._ "I am in rather a hurry Señor Rodriguez."

"Please. MISTER Rodriquez. I choose to leave that part of my life behind to build a new life here. That is part of what I wish to discuss."

The sooner he complied, the faster he could get out of here. Ezra turned, offering his full attention.

"You need to know I have no anger or resentment concerning the events of last week. While Carlos Ortiz was my cousin, I was not aware of his actions, nor do I condone them. He does not reflect on what I see as my place in this community."

"I will not deny being relieved to hear you say that. Ortiz was an abomination, and I cannot in honesty say I regret his passing. I do wish the Federal authorities had selected a venue other than my establishment to make their disastrous effort to arrest him. It does nothing for my reputation, and it is difficult to clean properly after such an event.

"Carlos represented the old ways. We are modern businessmen, who will control this country in a very short time. His actions brought shame, and I too, cannot say I regret his passing."

Ezra's instincts told him not to believe a word of what was being said, but this was not the time to get into the matter. The less that was said, the less scrutiny their flimsy cover story would be subjected to. He chose instead to smile and shake hands with the man, feeling a slight chill run up his spine as he did so. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen a smile that insincere. "Gentlemen, as I indicated, I have appointments to attend to. For the moment, I believe we should table any further actions on the issues discussed today, until we can ascertain more information. Good Day."

"Anyone who talks that fancy is hiding something." O'Malley stated after he was gone, angry at not understanding most of the speech.

Colombo turned to Rodriguez. "You really think he believed a word you said?"

"Of course not. The man is not a fool. But, for the moment, I can restrain myself from the retribution that is needed for a few more hours. Then I can promise you, he and that bitch will pay."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **tbc**_


	3. Chapter 3

JD kept his head bent down as he tried to look around the room, taking note of everything he could that might help him figure out where the hell he was. His first thought was that he wanted to be able to tell the cops, or more likely Buck and Chris, every detail. His second thought was that he probably wasn't going to live long enough to tell anyone anything. For some reason, that made him laugh, which for a lot of reasons, was a bad idea.

"You find something funny about this kid?" The smaller of the two thugs - JD was mentally calling him Salt because of the white hair - made his way back to the chair. "Something amuses you?"

JD went to shake his head but the last time he had tried that the resulting nausea had almost been too much to control. He really didn't want to push his luck on that front. "Just thinking about what my friends are going to do to you two. It'll make this seem like a picnic."

"Yeah - you want a picnic? How 'bout a knuckle sandwich." JD braced himself for another punch, and cautiously opened his eyes when it didn't happen. The second thug - obviously Pepper - was pulling Salt away.

"Ya hit him enough for now. Boss said we were only supposed to be talking to him for now. Wants to be here for when we really question him."

"Well, the little - is bugging me. He deserves another whack."

"Fine, but you have to explain why he can't answer any questions. And if you kill him without getting the order to first, well you're on your own."

JD really hoped that was enough to convince Salt to back off. He'd been the one doing most of the hitting since JD first woke up, tied to a chair in the basically empty room. It had taken him several minutes to remember being grabbed and gagged just a few yards away from his apartment building. It was late enough, or early enough depending on your perspective, that no one had been on the street to see anything. Not that he figured anyone would have interfered. The two guys who grabbed him were big - Josiah kind of big - and that didn't encourage others to get involved. One solid punch to the jaw and the next thing he knew getting water thrown in his face. The only way he could figure this was that he'd pissed off someone at the track, but when they started asking about a bible, he was lost. And a dozen punches to the ribs, a black eye and what he hoped was not a broken nose, didn't change anything. The surprising thing in all of this, other than what they were asking him, was the fact they hadn't beat him worse. He'd seen pictures around the newspaper of the victims of other deals like this, and they all looked dead. A lot of them were.

Salt paced the floor for a minute, calming himself down. "Come on kid," he finally turned back to JD. "Save everybody some time, and yourself some trouble, and just tell us where the damned bible is." It was the only question they'd been asking him.

"I look like a preacher to you? I don't know anything about a Bible." JD mentally kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He should be trying to find out more, not give them information .

"Your friends got it - don't they? Those private dicks have it. Just tell us where they hid it, and this can be over."

 _And I'll be dead you mean_ , he thought. "What's so important about this bible of yours?"

Pepper gawked openly at him. "You're kidding - right? Person who gets that is gonna be the most powerful man in this town, and our boss it planning on being that man. So you might as well spill you guts."

"Yeah" Salt laughed. "Before we spill them for you."

 _A city full of thugs, and I get the one who thinks he's a comedian._ "Not telling anything to a couple of stooges, so you're wasting your time."

Salt's response, which looked like it was going to involve a fist despite the warnings, was stopped by the ringing of a phone. Pepper glared a threat at his partner before picking it up. He grunted a few times in response to whatever he was being told, and hung up.

"Boss says we're done here." JD felt a surge of panic. 'We're done.' They didn't need him anymore. "Said to dump him where those private dicks will be sure to find him."

"Sounds good - we can get some lunch when we're done." JD looked up just in time to see the fist coming at his face. Then he saw nothing.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

It didn't take the men long to come to the conclusion that something was seriously wrong. No one from any of JDs usual haunts could recall seeing him that day. Buck had tried the race track as well, and while a few people there remembered seeing him the day before, no one could say why he'd been there or when he'd left. Nathan promised to ask the lunch time regulars at the shelter to watch for him, and Josiah went out patrolling the area, but neither had reported back any encouraging news. Or any news for that matter.

Now they had regrouped at the office. It was mid-afternoon and with no news, every minute that passed was making Buck harder to deal with.

"We can't just sit here. Somebody has to know something."

"I don't disagree Buck, but I'm out of ideas –" Chris stopped to answer the phone.

"Larabee speaking. Josiah – what have you… You sure? Who told you? Yeah, it matters. OK fine. Any idea where he is then? But you figure… yeah, OK. See if you can find out any more." He hung up and found himself staring at two confused faces.

"According to Josiah, JD was grabbed by thugs to be questioned. He should have been released by now, but nobody seems to know where. And before you ask, all he'd say was it was someone he trusts."

"Must have been from one of the regulars at the shelter." Vin guessed.

"Guys?" A cracked voice came from the doorway. "Could use a bit of help here."

JD was leaning against the door frame, barely staying vertical.

"Shit!" Buck leapt to his feet, grabbing him before the young man could fall. He carried him to the cot in the back. Once he was settled Buck turned back. "Vin - go get..."

"He's already on his way to pick up Nathan. Do you think the kid needs the hospital?"

JD answered. "Nah. Just need to catch my breath."

"Don't try too hard." Buck was already checking him over. "I'm betting a few of these ribs are cracked."

Chris grabbed a towel and soaked it, hurrying back to JD's side. "Take it easy kid. Buck's gonna try to clean some of this up. I'll go call Nathan to let him know Vin's on his way."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Who did this?"

JD winced as Buck pressed the cloth on his face. "Couple of big guys. They didn't introduce themselves. Grabbed me outside our place when I got home early this morning."

Buck kept prodding for details. "Where were you coming from at that hour?"

"Been asking some questions out at the track. Didn't get much of a story though."

Could a story about fixed races be what was behind all of this? "What did you get yourself into out there?"

"No, that wasn't it. They wanted to know about some book. Called it a Bible. Why would anybody beat the crap out of me for a Bible, Buck? That's just screwy."

"Son of a bitch."

JD tried to sit up, ignoring the pain, but Buck could see the reaction, and forced him back. "You could be hurt inside kid. Stop moving."

"I ain't hurt. What's going on? There's a story here – isn't there."

"Stop thinking like a reporter for a minute."

"I am a reporter!"

"Keep pushing your luck and you're gonna be a dead reporter. Now lie back and shut up."

"What's the matter with you Buck?"

Buck stood and stared. "What's the matter with ME? You disappear without a trace, show up looking like death warmed over and asking about some damn story, and you ask what's the matter with ME?"

"You disappeared too. Haven't been home for three nights. Don't see me going loco."

"Yeah, well. I got more experience than you do kid. You obviously don't know how to stay out of trouble."

JD laughed, regretting it when his ribs reminded him of what he'd been through. "And you do? In the month I've known you you've had a grenade thrown at you, had the office machine gunned, been in two gunfights – and that's just the stuff I know about. And you say I get into trouble." He laughed more softly this time. "That's rich."

"I ain't the one covered in bruises."

"Maybe, but you sure look like hell."

Buck was saved the trouble of answering when Chris came back. "Vin's already on his way back with Nathan. Do you know who did this to you?"

"Buck and me were just talking about that." He decided to try asking his question again. "Why would anyone beat me up over a Bible Chris?"

Chris growled. "Son of a bitch."

"Funny – that's the same answer he gave."

"I better call - I need to make another call."

Buck thought he had it figured out. "Travis?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, better call him too." Chris mumbled as he headed back to his desk.

"Buck –."

"Later JD. Just hold off till we can sort this out."

"Think I deserve to know."

Buck watched Chris speaking on the phone in a voice that was barely a whisper. "We all do."

Nathan's arrival put an end to any further debate. He kicked Buck out of small room, closing the door. Chris was hanging up when Buck parked himself on the corner of the desk.

"Him too? Who else would you be calling about this?"

"Not now Buck."

"Yes, now. What the hell is going on Chris?"

There was no way to avoid talking about this, and when he'd pointed that fact out to Judge Travis in his first phone call, he'd gotten no valid argument, only some advice on how to proceed. Now, unable to reach Standish, he was stalled.

"Buck, I promise you, you'll have your answers. Right now, there may be a bigger problem. I just need to figure out if I'm gonna make it worse by doing what I have to do."

"You know I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"Pretty sure you do, if you stop and think about it."

Chris watched as Buck sat and started to talk it out. "OK, it had to be thugs for one of the big shots that went after JD if they are looking for that load of papers we found. But why? Travis has got them, so–". He paused. "Travis has got them – right?" When Chris didn't answer, Buck swore again. "Don't tell me you kept them? Good God Chris, those are a death sentence. What that hell were you thinking?"

"I don't have them."

They stopped talking when the door opened, and relaxed a bit when Vin entered. "We figure out who did this?"

"Working on it." Buck snarled. "If you don't have the papers, and Travis doesn't, then where are they? You wouldn't have tossed them away."

Vin stared in disbelief. "Travis doesn't have them? And you don't?" It fell into place for him quickly, not being quite as distracted as Buck was. "Oh, you didn't? Seriously?"

"Safest spot I could think of." Chris acknowledged.

Buck watched them both, getting angrier with each tick of the clock. "What spot? What was safe? Damn it Chris, who else did you bring into this mess? The only other guy there was… Oh Sweet Christ! Tell me you didn't give all that over to Standish."

"Not over to him Buck. Back to him."

"What?" Both men asked at the same time.

"He'd had them all along. The judge told me Ezra was there when Steven was killed. Tried to save him but was too late. Think that eats at him."

"He was there? He was involved?"

"Keep your voice down Buck. No, he wasn't involved. Not the way you mean."

Vin sat back, barely able to be heard as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. "He was the source. He's the one who was giving Steven the information in the first place. I figured he was playing both sides to his advantage, but this is a hell of a lot more."

Buck couldn't believe all of this. "Well that's a damned sneaky way to get rid of the competition."

"Think that was what it was about Wilmington? You stop and think about the last few weeks and tell me you still think that's what he was doing."

"Shit Josiah, don't be sneaking up on a body like that."

"Next time you folks want to risk Ezra's life by talking like this, you might try locking the doors. How's the kid?"

"Nathan's with him. You knew?" Chris asked, wondering if anyone else was in on the real story.

Josiah shook his head. "Knew? No. Suspected. Yeah. Like I told you, like I told Nathan; Ezra's got more layers to him than an onion. Don't think anyone will ever get to the core either."

They stopped talking as Nathan entered the room. He looked at them, knowing something was going on. After seeing the mixed emotions in front of him, he decided he didn't want to know.

"Much as I can tell, he's fine. Gonna be sore for a few days, but nothing's busted up too bad. Bruised pretty much everywhere, but nothing broken. He's resting, and I'd leave him be if you can. Keep an eye on things. Make sure he doesn't start coughing up or pissing out blood. Doubt it will happen but watch just in case."

"OK – thanks for coming over."

"No problem. But if you need me again, don't send that one." He pointed a Vin, who looked wide-eyed and innocent. "Drives that bike of his like he's being chased by the devil. Don't need another ride like that in this lifetime."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck sat with JD, despite the younger man's repeated objections. "I do not need you to sit here and babysit me. I'm not some little kid."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it?"

The only answer was a shrug. Buck didn't want to talk about how bad he felt for not having been any help when this happened. Not having been home much at all since the kid had moved in. He decided to change the subject.

"How did you manage to get away from them?"

JD had been debating this moment almost since he woke up in that alley behind the diner. He created an heroic saga of slipping free of the ropes, sneaking up behind his tormentors and knocking them out before making good his escape. Then he realized how ridiculous that sounded. When he couldn't come up with a more plausible story, he opted for the truth.

"They let me go. No idea why, since I hadn't told them anything. Just knocked me out again, and dumped me behind Cora's."

"You should have just gone there when you came too. Rain would have called a meat wagon for you, or at least called Nathan."

"Didn't want that. Wanted to find you guys. Figured from what they were saying, you'd know what this was about."

There was a soft knock at the back door, and it went almost unheard. Buck was on his feet in no time, gun drawn as he cautiously approached.

JD chuckled. "Don't imagine anyone aiming to kill us would have knocked first."

"You really want to take that chance?"

A southern drawl came through the door. "I can assure you, my intentions are non-violent."

Buck tucked his weapon away as he opened the door. "You could have come around front Ezra. We aren't that ashamed to have you dropping by."

"Given your recent avoidance of my establishment Mr. Wilmington, I wasn't certain of that." Buck didn't meet his gaze. "However, in this case, it was in my own desire to remain invisible that inspired my covert actions."

"Well, if you're aiming to go unnoticed, it's a good look." Gone was the trademark red jacket and brimmed hat. Ezra in a plain, worn looking duster with a workman's cap gave off a totally different image. No one would look twice at him, which was the point. "If you're here to talk to Chris, he and Vin are still out getting dinner." he noted as he returned to the seat near JD.

"I came to check on your young associate. Mr. Sanchez confirmed that he was still in your care."

"How'd you know I was hurt?"

Ezra looked guiltily at the bruises and swelling that were testimony to the events of that morning. "Because I know who was responsible, and the role I played. I am sorry I could not have intervened earlier Mr. Dunne."

Buck was back on his feet. "Who?"

"Not yet, Mr. Wilmington. The satisfaction you gain from repaying the abuse will not outweigh the risk of exposing any number of people to further harm."

"WHO?"

"Leave it be Buck. Mr. Standish wouldn't have said this much if he didn't have a plan in mind," JD looked at the man. "Right?"

"I have some possibilities that are being developed."

Buck wasn't satisfied. "Just what role did you play in all this?"

"He didn't know Buck. He wouldn't have let this happen."

"Your faith in me is touching, if somewhat misplaced. While I did not know in advance, it did take me some amount of time between learning of the action and arranging for it to stop."

"You stopped it?" JD was equally puzzled and grateful.

"How many hours went by?" Ezra shook his head and Buck stopped his advance. "Well it can't have been days, so that leaves minutes?" His tone reflected the disbelief.

"I would estimate at least 10 and possibly as much as 15 minutes went by between my awareness of the action, and the order to terminate further abuse. It is difficult to judge."

JD sat up. "Mr. Standish," under the circumstance, he decided the formality could be dropped for minute, "Ezra - you can't be mad at yourself for 10 minutes when you stopped this from happening."

"He's right Standish. That's nuts."

"He could have been killed in that time. I simply could not find a way to address the matter any faster without endangering others."

Despite still being a bit unsteady, JD stood and walked carefully over to where Ezra was. "I'll be fine, and doubt I could say that if you hadn't butted in. Wondered why they stopped so suddenly." He got a mischievous look to his face, and Ezra knew a deal was about to be offered. "Tell you what. You promise not to tell Casey anything other than my version of this, and I'll forgive you that 15 minutes."

"A valiant effort at negotiation, especially given I am certain it is your first. However, as I now know you would foolishly forgive me anyway, your position is weak. And to ask me to lie to Miss Wells does not reflect well on you, young man."

"I just don't want her to think I had to be rescued is all. I wouldn't lie about anything important to her - ever."

Ezra's eyes were smiling. "I am aware of that. And given that, according to Mr. Sanchez, you resisted providing them any information -"

"Didn't have any." JD corrected.

"- the fact that you resisted, I shall ensure she sees your actions as heroic. That will not require any falsehoods."

"OK kid, now lie down before you fall over. Ezra and me will be out front if you need something."

The two men left JD to get more rest, and settled into seats in the darkened front room, with Ezra staying back from any street view.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Buck caved in. "You should know. Vin and I know what's been going on. Josiah too, but I think he had an idea anyway."

"I'm glad someone has an idea of what you are talking about."

"The papers. The Judge. Travis. All of it."

Ezra didn't move. He didn't so much as blink. He knew from the moment he started dealing with Steven Travis that he was risking this moment, and once Larabee was added, the risk magnified. Secrets never remained that way.

"I suppose denying any of it would be futile."

"Nobody is going to find out from us."

"Yes, that is what young Travis assured me mere days before he brought his father into the arrangement. And the Judge did the same with Mr. Larabee, as he has now done with you. Given the fact Mary Travis no longer looks at me with daggers in her eyes when she meets with Miss Rocios, I daresay she is aware of the situation as well. A few more people and I might as well take out an advertisement in the paper. Assuming that has not already been done."

"The more of us that know, the more of us can help keep you safe."

"I was having no difficulty with that such a short time ago. It is my own fault for going against my natural instincts."

Buck disagreed and didn't hesitate to say so. "I've seen your natural instincts Ezra. They're why JD's safe back there. Why your pretty senorita is free of that bastard." Buck cursed silently at himself. Why had he brought her into the conversation?

Ezra didn't need to be told anything. "I can assume that she is the reason you have taken to drinking at some of the less savory establishments in town?"

"Got no intention of stepping into your dance Standish."

"No matter how strong the temptation?"

"Ain't gonna deny she is that."

"I am neither offended nor surprised by the fact you find her desirable Mr. Wilmington. My only concern is what your intentions might be. You do not have the reputation for being a particularly traditional gentleman caller."

Buck eyed him carefully. "I'm pretty sure you just insulted me."

"Not at all. Your Lothario-like reputation is a badge of honour in many circles. But that approach, that lady-killer style, is not in her best interest at this time, in my opinion."

"Don't worry Ezra. Like I said, I'm no weasel. I'm not the kind of guy to make a move on someone else's woman."

Ezra sighed. "I will tell you the same truth I have repeatedly tried to instill in her; I do not own Miss Rocios. She is her own woman."

"Maybe, but you have yourself set on her."

"Any decisions regarding her social activities are hers alone to make. Perhaps having someone else show her some attention would assist in convincing her of that point. So, by all means Mr. Wilmington, make your request of her."

"What if she says yes?"

He shrugged but didn't look too concerned. "Then I will have to accept the consequences."

"Ezra - "

"But I can promise you, I would not let this go quietly. I will say only one thing further on the matter. In the unlikely event you triumph, be forewarned. If she is not treated as she should be, with the reverence and respect she is due, the consequences will be most unpleasant."

"Didn't need you to point that that out."

"No, but I did anyway. That should tell you all you need to know."

There was no way to respond to that, so Buck didn't bother to try.

"Now," Ezra resumed in a much more conversational tone, "I believe I have overstayed my time here. I need to return to my car, change in to more standard attire and return to The Ace. These extended absences are drawing too much attention to my movements."

"You figure anyone is suspicious about you?"

"My associates are always suspicious. Of everything. It is the nature of what we do. At this point, I do not think I have incurred any particular attention and would like to take steps to ensure that doesn't change. I shall endeavour to not disturb Mr. Dunne when I leave. Good night."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **tbc**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra walked slowly from the garage toward his club. He was trying to convince himself that he needed to actually check in for the evening but was having a hard time with the idea. He was tired and somewhat frustrated by his day. Confirming that JD had been released and was not severely injured had helped his mood, but he couldn't shake the feeling that none of that business felt right. Grabbing him had been a foolish move, and more desperate than warranted. Trouble was brewing in the so-called businessman's association. He sensed there was a power struggle coming, and he had neither the time or inclination to be in the middle.

Why couldn't life be simple, just this once? Hadn't he earned that option. Things were finally looking up in his personal life, so of course something had to go wrong to balance that out. Apparently the fates had determined he still had atoning to do, which really did not surprise him. His musing, and the overall fatigue, had him less attentive than he should be, which was why he was unpleasantly caught off guard by the sound of Rodriguez's voice.

"If you would be so kind as to step this way Señor Standish. There is a matter we need to discuss - privately."

Ezra looked around at the group of men now making their presence obvious. "Your associates rather defeat the attempt at privacy, wouldn't you say Mr. Rodriguez. Or do you once again prefer Señor?"

"I would prefer that you do what I ask."

He was still too far from the club to have even a faint hope his own people might see what was going on, which of course was no accident. He moved in the direction suggested, continuing his slow pace.

"I suppose this confirms you were lying when you indicated you had no issues with what happened to your cousin."

"What would you expect? He was family, and because of you and that bitch of a whore, he is dead." Ezra clenched his jaw, determined his antagonist not see the reaction he felt. It was a wasted effort. "Oh yes, I know. She is a lady in your eyes, but nothing more than a cheap _puta_ to me. Once we are done here, I shall reclaim her for the family, and make good money by renting her out."

"I can promise you that will not happen." Ezra voice was cold.

"It speaks to your character that you do not understand the importance of family honour."

"Well, in the first place, you don't know my family. More to the point, it is obvious that you and your family have no honour. Ortiz kidnapped and brutalized Miss Rocios. He got far better than he deserved. It would have been a pleasure to watch him suffer."

"I don't deny he was a coward in how he did what he did. But he saw what he wanted and took it. That is the way of men."

"Of cavemen, yes. Of barbarians, yes. Of men - no. And, while we are on the subject of honour, I fail to see any in ambushing someone in an alleyway. Particularly when the odds have been slanted so favourably in your direction. Really, I suppose I am flattered you feel you need 5 extra men."

"They will not interfere, unless you give them a reason. You do have a reputation for not playing by the rules yourself. For example, the weapon in your sleeve? You will please remove it." Ezra merely smiled as he desperately tried to develop a plan. Nothing was coming to mind, so he cautiously released the mechanism and freed the weapon, tossing it aside. He was damned if he'd actually give it to the man. "And then there are your new friends, who continue to appear when least expected. These men are here in large part to guard against that happening."

"Business associates. Friends do not fit into my life - never have. Still, I will grant you that they-".

"Yes, that as well. Stalling, word games. I will not play Standish. In my country - "

"I thought this was your country?"

Rodrigues offered a scornful laugh. "Only when it comes to making money. My heritage is my homeland. Were we there, we would duel for honour."

"I'd be fine with that. Shall we take a trip?"

His laugh was more genuine this time. "Courage and bravado in the face of death. Were it not for your arrogance and the foolish act you committed, I would spare you for that alone. However…" He raised his weapon. Ezra grinned widely, which was somewhat unnerving. "You do not fear death?"

"I do not intend to die." he replied, staring over his opponent's shoulder. He couldn't believe it when Rodriguez actually took the bait and turned. It wasn't much of a stall, but it might be all he needed. Ezra grabbed at the broken crate next to him, hurdling a wooden slat with all his strength. It missed his target's head but did manage to knock the gun free. Both men dove for it, Ezra expecting to be struck down by the bodyguards. Surprisingly, that didn't happen, although he was certain if he managed to prevail, he still likely would not walk out of this alley. At least he would die with the satisfaction of taking this bastard with him, and hopefully keeping Inez safe. He fleetingly wondered if Buck would take care of that responsibility in the future.

Rodriguez touched the gun a second before Ezra, but not with a firm grip. Ezra managed to push it further from reach, watching with a flash of panic as it slid under a trash bin, out of reach of both men. He thought immediately of his own weapon that had been tossed aside but before he could move, and elbow caught him under the chin, leaving him dazed for just an instant. He shook it off, recovering enough to spin to retrieve his weapon. He didn't see the knife, but felt it slice across his back, sending sparks of pain through him. He kept moving, falling as much as diving and feeling his hand land on the derringer. He rolled, gasping as the wound opened further. Before he could place a finger on the trigger, he heard the sound of the other weapons being drawn and made ready to fire. Then, a sound he hadn't expected.

"First one who takes this from being a fair fight is the first to die." Chris voice echoed through the alley, and no one challenged him. Rodriguez stood slowly, allowing the knife to fall to the ground and raising his hands to show them as empty.

"You heard him Señor Standish. A fair fight, and I am an unarmed man."

"As I was when you intended to shoot me. Not exactly a convincing deterrent." He raised his arm, expecting to hear from Larabee. The alley was silent as he stared down the barrel at his foe. After close to 30 seconds, he lowered his arm and stumbled back. Chris stepped forward and took the gangster roughly into his custody, making sure there were no hidden weapons.

Vin moved to help Ezra over to a crate against the wall, still keeping a careful eye on Rodriguez's men. "How are we gonna handle this?" he asked Chris. "Can you two keep them covered while I get the cops?

"No. Release him." Ezra sounded winded, but his voice was firm.

Chris glared at him. "He just tried to kill you Standish. Are you nuts?"

"I will not press charges, so there is no point in arresting him."

Rodriguez smirked as he pulled his arm free of Chris's grasp. He went to grab at him again, before accepting it was a waste of time. It didn't stop him from speaking up. "Make a move like this again, on him, on Miss Rocios, on anyone, and there won't be any warning. You understand me?"

"Are you threatening me, Señor Larabee? I could have you arrested for that." Rodriguez laughed as he walked away, not even bothering to look back.

Chris was livid as he turned to challenge Ezra. "What the hell is the matter with you Standish? You can't just let him walk away."

"Having him arrested would only strengthen his determination."

Buck shook his head. "Seems like he's pretty damned determined already."

"I will find a way to deal with him. There are ways to resolve this. Perhaps in consultation with the business association."

"You going to turn to a bunch of thugs instead of letting us help you?"

"The problem, Mr. Larabee, is that you men are seeking an honourable and lawful recourse. I am not convinced that solution is viable, or even possible. My fellow – businessmen – may be able to find an appropriate alternative, assuming they agree that this evenings actions were unwarranted." He forced himself to lift his head to look at them. "Not that I am ungrateful, but why are you here?"

Chris tried to calm himself down long enough to answer civilly, which given his anger over the whole mess was not as easy as it sounded. "Buck told us what you said, about your buddies being suspicious. With the way our luck has been running lately, figured we should make sure you got home in one piece."

"It was a fortuitous decision on your part."

Vin was noticing Ezra's speech getting weaker. "Guys, I think we should be talking about this somewhere else. Like maybe the hospital."

"I do not need any special treatment. A night's rest will suffice."

While doubting that was true, Vin knew arguing was a waste of time. He moved back to Ezra side, reaching behind him to help him stand. He pulled his hand back quickly, his face reflecting concern when he felt the sticky dampness on the Ezra's back.

"Damn it Ezra!" When he leaned around to look for the injury he could see the slashed jacket. "You've been stabbed!"

"What?" Chris was there instantly, as Buck turned to go for help.

"No. No hospital. There will be too many questions. I don't need the assistance. It is just a scratch."

"Hell of a lot of blood for a scratch Pard."

Chris had taken off his own jacket, draping it over Ezra, who was starting to tremble from the shock. He pressed firmly on the injury, eliciting some creative cursing.

"Standish…"

"They cannot know I have been injured. It will be the opening they need right now. It will be over." He tried to stand and had to be caught by Vin.

Chris didn't like it, but understood. "Buck, get the car over here. We'll take him to Nathan."

He hesitated. "Chris, Nathan's not a doctor. Fixing up JD's bruises is one thing, but this?"

"He's likely fixed worse in the past. Last thing anybody needs is a turf war starting up. If Nathan can't do anything, we'll do what we have to, but let's give him a chance first."

"Home. You have to take me home. Bring Mr. Jackson to me. Please." He could barely keep himself upright as he leaned heavily into Vin.

"You stay with us Ezra."

"It is not that serious a wound Mr. Tanner."

"You ever gonna call us by our first names?"

He grinned shakily. "I suppose I could consider reviewing that option." He tried to stand again as he saw the car come into view. Chris and Vin grabbed him as he fell forward.

"Still say Nathan's?" Buck asked as they settled the almost unconscious man into the back.

Chris shook his head and Buck was relieved as he started planning the fastest route to the hospital. "He wants to go home – we take him home. Vin – get Nathan over there as fast as you can."

Buck stared in disbelief for a moment, before speeding off without speaking any further.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra stayed conscious long enough to direct them to the back entrance and ring the hidden buzzer. When Tiny opened the door, he said nothing but scooped his boss into his arms and carried him upstairs as if it was something he did every day, which they were beginning to think might be close to the truth. Chris and Buck followed silently, waiting until Ezra was settled on his bed before filling Tiny in on the details.

"I'll wait outside to bring the others up quietly. You stay with him." There was a grim determination in his voice that set Chris on edge.

"You alright Tiny?"

"I will be. Stay with Mr. Standish please."

"Of course." Chris looked over to Buck when they were alone. "Someday, we are going to have to find out the history there."

Buck looked down at their restless charge. "He does seem to inspire a fierce loyalty, doesn't he?" Chris checked to make sure there was still enough pressure on the wound, but beyond that they did nothing, waiting for Nathan.

In far less time than it should have taken, the door opened. Nathan looked queasy as he made his way to the side of the bed, Vin just a few steps behind.

"Nathan?" Chris asked, suspecting the cause of the unsteadiness.

"Thought I told you not to send him for me. He drives a motorcycle like a man possessed."

"No, last time you said the devil was chasing him."

"Well, he caught up, though I'm damned if I can figure out how. I am never doing that again. Standish really get stabbed in the back?" he asked, rolling him slowly.

"Slashed is more like it. We've tried to stop the bleeding."

"He's just barely back from the last injury. Damn fool." He examined the wound and the amount of staining on the clothing and bandage. "That's a fair bit of blood, but I think he'll survive it. Needs stitches. Don't think there's a lot of damage, but it's gonna hurt like hell for a few days. More worried about infection, given how dirty everything looks to be."

"Happened in an alley." Vin offered as explanation.

Nathan reached for his bag and pulled out a few items. "Need some boiling water to clean things up, and enough to make him some tea."

Buck couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Not sure I've ever seen him drink tea."

"Herbal blend. Helps with fevers and such. Will help him sleep too."

Chris and Buck cleared out to let Nathan work, with Vin staying close to help out. An hour later Ezra was settled back in his bed. He was resting on his side, pillows propping him up to keep him from rolling. It had taken no small amount for coaxing, cajoling and threatening to get him to drink Nathan's "toxic brew", but eventually they got most of it into him. He began drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Nathan settled a chair next to the bed.

"You folks gonna keep calling me out like this, I'm gonna need to get myself some kind of clinic on wheels – and it won't be you driving it Tanner."

Vin shrugged. "We were in a hurry to get here."

"Wouldn't have been much help to him if you crashed."

"I don't crash."

"Don't crash." Ezra mumbled softly.

"Shhh, Ezra." Vin quieted his voice. "Go back to sleep."

"Clinic on wheels" he muttered as he drifted off again.

Vin looked up with the question clear on his face. It was Nathan's turn to shrug. "I've stitched and cleaned as best I could. As long as there's no infection, he should be fine. Would help if he could go a few weeks without any more injuries."

"Does seem prone to them, doesn't he?"

They were interrupted by a soft, rapid knock at the door. It opened slightly, and Inez looked in. Her face fell at the sight.

"Madre de Dios, no. Señor Tiny said he needed rest. What happened? Is he…?" Both men stood up.

"Steady yourself Miss." Nathan did not want to have do deal with another patient, and Inez was dangerously close to hyperventilating. "He's hurt, but he should be fine in a few days."

Vin spoke up. "Tiny was right though. He needs rest and quiet. He starts worrying about you, and he won't get either."

"Si. I understand. May I, can I sit with him?"

Nathan smiled reassuringly. "Don't see that it would hurt. I'm gonna go clean up some." He nudged at Vin, prodding him to head out as well.

"Señor Tiny has left some food and coffee outside for you." She spoke without looking at them, her eyes riveted on Ezra's sleeping form.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **tbc**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was early evening, and The Ace was still quiet. Only a few patrons sat at a card table in one corner, while Vin had taken his beer to the opposite side of the room, joining the two men already seated. They'd taken turns checking on Ezra though out the day, and now that he seemed to be out of any danger, gathered to relax.

"Let me guess. Another story I can't write up?" JD looked at Buck with his one good eye reflecting a curious blend of anger and resignation. The other was still too swollen to reflect much of anything.

"What do you think?"

"I think I am surrounded by the most exciting shit in town and can't tell anyone about it."

Chris laughed softly as he took a seat at their secluded table. "Write it all down for your book. Change the names and places and you'll have a best seller on your hands."

"Nah." JD shrugged, wincing as he did. "Nobody would believe any of it."

"That's why they call it fiction."

"Well, at least I got to help out some on the Rodriguez story."

The men sat up straight. "What story?" Chris demanded.

"They found his body behind his club early this morning. Neck was broke."

"Who did it?" Chris looked cautiously over to Buck, who shook his head in denial. He would have loved to claim credit and, to be honest, had been thinking about the best way to take the man out, but wasn't responsible.

"Officially – an accident. Fell down the stairs is what the report says."

"Unofficially?"

JD looked around quickly, then lowered his voice. "Had bruises on his neck according to my guy in the coroner's office. Big ones. Like somebody big just choked the life out of him and twisted."

"Buck?"

"Swear to you Chris. I was here all last night."

"What about Josiah?"

JD blanched. It hadn't occurred to him that someone he knew could be responsible. "You don't think…"

Vin was shaking his head. "No, he was around here most of the time. Came over not too long after I brought Nathan. He didn't know before that exactly what happened, so couldn't have been him that did it."

Chris leaned back in his seat. Rodriguez had enemies, lots of them. A violent death wasn't surprising, and there was no reason to assume the timing was anything more than a coincidence. A happy coincidence as far as he was concerned. One less thing to worry about. He reached out for his cup when movement near the stairs caught his eye. He looked over to see Tiny carrying a tray up the stairs to Ezra's room. His gaze froze. Tiny must have felt he was being watched and he scanned the room, locking eyes with Chris. No words were said, but Chris knew exactly what had happened in that instant. Buck turned to follow the stare and came to the same realization.

"You're right Chris. One of these days we are gonna have to find out what happened with those two."

JD looked up, but Tiny was already out of sight. Before he could ask anything, Chris changed the focus of the discussion. "You feeling ok kid?"

"Bit tired, but I'm good." He sat up a bit straighter when he spotted Casey approaching and raised his voice a bit. "No way was I gonna let a couple of goons get the better of me. Taught them a lesson. Oh, hi Casey. Didn't see you coming."

Buck choked on his beer and Chris kicked him under the table before the idiot said anything.

"Oh, my. That must hurt JD."

"Nah, no big deal." He grinned widely, hoping he was fooling her.

"Well I hope those goons get what's coming to them."

Chris answered before Buck could make the smartass comment he knew was coming. "Don't you worry, JD showed them who's in charge." The young man turned red to the tips of his ears as Casey gave him a look of abject adoration.

"Well, I did what I had to." he stammered out, grateful when her attention was taken by another customer calling for her. The men chuckled as JD downed his beer.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck entered the room quietly. Ezra remained asleep, with Inez still at his side. She looked up, smiling softly at Buck, and he felt his heart skip a beat – or two.

"I think he is resting better. And Señor Jackson says there is still no fever, which is good."

"Very good. He's tougher than he looks."

"Si." She looked back at the bed, eyes brimming with tears quickly. "He is much more than he appears."

As Buck looked at her watching Ezra, he flashed back to the only other time in his life he had seen a woman look that way at a man, and it hadn't been him that time either. He could see Sarah's face as clearly as if she had been in the room with them now and remembered her voice as she let him down gently. "Sorry Buck. If I hadn't met Chris first, you might have had a chance. God knows, you deserve to find happiness. But it won't be with me." He knew without even thinking about it, that Inez would have a similar message. Damn, Ezra was a lucky man.

Inez misread the look on his face. "Is there something wrong Señor? Something you are not telling me?"

"Not a thing for you to worry about. Just thinking how lucky he is that a woman like you loves him the way you do."

She was beyond flustered by his observation. "Oh, no Señor. That would be wrong. I cannot – I should not. Even before, it would not have been proper, and now…"

"Inez darlin'. He worships the ground you walk on."

"You are wrong. You have to be wrong."

Buck didn't understand her reaction. "Why on earth? Oh, darlin'. You don't think because of what you went through he thinks any less of you?"

"How could any man not? How could he not?"

"Any man worth his name would know none of that was on you. As for Standish – like I said, you are his world. He may not say it, but he sure a shi – sure as hell shows it."

"If only you were right." She sighed.

He took her hand gently. "Do yourself – and him – a favour. Let him prove it to you."

Buck was surprised to see Chris waiting outside the door when he left, grinning at him. "Knew you'd do the right thing."

"He ever changes his mind, or hurts her, and I will be stepping in before he knows what hit him."

"Ain't gonna happen." Chris kept grinning.

Buck sighed. "I know."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Josiah walked into the shelter's office carrying two mugs of coffee. He set one down next to Nathan, who didn't bother looking up from the paperwork, but did begin his regular month end rant. "How the hell do we manage to run up bills like this every month. Rent is bad enough, but the food, and utilities and taxes and…"

"Rent isn't nearly what is should be for this size building, and you know that. And most of the food is donated. You just aren't happy if you aren't complaining."

"Don't look forward to going begging to any of these charity groups for more money." He looked up when Josiah didn't answer. "What are you grinning about?"

"You haven't been out back yet, have you?"

"Damn, what kind of mess is back there? I knew things were too quiet around here. Well, we made it a whole week without any of our new friends, or Standish, needing to be patched up or bailed out of trouble. Guess it couldn't last."

Josiah frowned. "What's it gonna take for you to include Standish in the 'friends' category?"

"A miracle."

"Well, in that case, you might want to take a look out back."

Nathan reluctantly stood, knowing Josiah wasn't going to leave him alone until he humoured the man. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the back. He gazed around, trying to see what trouble was waiting. The back drive was quiet. It was still to early for most of the locals to be out, and the street sounds were light as well.

"OK, I give up. What am I looking for?"

"You telling me you don't see that wagon?"

"The delivery truck? Course I see it. Not exactly novel for somebody to park back here. Why is that bothering you? Something in it?"

Josiah pushed him toward it. "In it, and on it. There's a note on the windscreen." Nathan looked over. Seeing a piece of paper under the wiper he allowed his curiosity, and Josiah's prodding, to get the better of him. When he was close enough to read it, his confusion grew. "Registration papers?" He pulled the sheet free. "What the hell? This isn't mine."

"Look inside the back."

Nathan opened the door and stared as his jaw dropped. "It's a damned clinic." Baskets inside held enough basic medical equipment to cover any simple injury, and some not so simple. "What the hell?" he repeated.

"Didn't Vin say you were teasing him about driving a clinic on wheels?"

"Come on Josiah – Vin couldn't afford this. Nobody we know could afford this."

Josiah poked at his memory. "Don't suppose you recall who else was in the room when you made your little joke?"

Nathan sat heavily on the rear of the wagon. "Standish? He was unconscious." He thought back, and remember mumbling coming from his patient. "But he wouldn't… would he?"

"What do you think?"

"Son of a bitch."

"Don't fight him on this Nathan. Ezra's not all that good at saying thank you. Or hearing it. He does what he needs to do to feel halfway decent about himself. You push him, he'll likely say it's how he paying his medical bill. Leave him be. Just take it and do some good."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Pays for more than this, doesn't he? That's why the bills, bad as they are, aren't as high as they could be."

"Leave it be Nathan."

"Damn it Josiah. You know I hate it when I read a person wrong."

"All you need to do is start reading him right. Not looking for miracles here. Unless you happen to see one."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Good to see all of you back at The Ace of Spades gentlemen." Tiny opened the door for the six men. "Mr. Standish has reserved a card table for you."

Chris was surprised. "We didn't even know we were coming."

"The table is in a permanently reserved status. It is in the ledger as debt repayment. Miss Wells will show you to the spot."

They had settled and ordered when their host appeared, his arm still in a sling which matched his tie and handkerchief. "Welcome back."

"Could say the same to you Standish." Chris replied. "Looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Vertical is a better posture for me, no question about it. I have had some excellent care to help me recover."

JD smiled. "Hear that Nathan? Excellent care. High praise."

Buck looked at the smile Ezra wore. "I'm guessing he was talking less about the doctoring, and more about the nursing he was getting."

"Both services have been of great benefit."

"And where is the lovely Miss Rocios this evening?" Vin asked.

"She is resting at her new accommodations. She has taken a small suite at the boarding house that your Mrs. Wells is managing."

Vin nodded his approval. "Don't worry Ezra. Nettie will take real good care of her. She's got a way of helping people feel better about themselves."

"I am counting on that."

Nathan could still see a bit of the discomfort reflected in his patient's eyes. "You should still be resting as well - Ezra." It was a small first step in trying to establish a friendship, but Ezra noted the casual nature of the reference.

"Have no worries. Beyond the need to ensure that my presence in the club is noted, I am making no effort at overextending my limits."

"If you do, you be sure to call Nathan. He's got some new wheels he likes to drive around." Josiah winked at Ezra, who feigned surprise.

"A vehicle Mr. Jackson? That must be of great help to you."

"Yeah. Gift from a friend. Not sure that I deserve it, but damned sure I appreciate it."

"No doubt your friend is pleased to know that."

The others at the table looked at each other, not at all clear on what was going on, but relieved at the suggestion that the two men seemed to be coming to terms with each other. Chris smiled to himself, pleased at the way his little team was coming together, even if they didn't all realize that's what was happening.

Ezra glanced around the table, ready to move the conversation to other subjects. "Well, gentlemen, I see you have all be provided with libations. I would say all that is missing for the evening is some entertainment. Can I interest anyone in a friendly game of poker?"

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **The End**_


End file.
